


On the Road

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: A collection of stories from Queen's News of the World tour in the US. Takes place in my particular queen omegaverse that has a lot more coming.Ch1 Crystal and Roger aren't together, but is it any wonder that everyone thinks soCh2 Roger blames John for this, or the one where Roger's heat is earlyCh3 Heats away from home are never fun, but John and Brian make the best of itCh4 In which the bus breaks down
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts), [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts), [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



> Hey! So I've been working on this omegaverse for the past two months for the dl server stockings. And I really love it and have been looking forward to sharing it with all of you. There are many parts and I've written a bunch of short parts for different times. So expect to see more of this and let me know if you like it.

Roger was so tired. For some reason after they finished the show that night they had to take the tour bus to the next city. As far as he was concerned, America was far too big to be a country. Also the bus was cold and John had stolen all the blankets again. So he decided on the next best thing.

Making his way down to the front of the bus, where some of the road crew were sitting at a table, playing cards, he plopped himself down in his own personal roadies lap.

“What?” Crystal looks surprised as Roger settled himself down. They were friendly, had worked together for a while now, but Roger wasn’t usually, cuddly. 

“I’m cold and you’re wearing a fuzzy sweater.” was all Roger felt like offering in way of explanation. He settled down against Crystals chest. Crystal reluctantly wrapped his arms around Roger, holding him in place and so he could also look at his cards.

“You could have asked.”

“But then you might have said no. So I figured it’s better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.” Roger snuggled down, resting his face on Crystal’s jumper. He was cozy now, with Crystal’s arms around him.

“Is this in my contract, that I have to hold you?”

“Yes. now stop talking. I”m going to go to sleep.”

Roger snuggled in, breathing in the warm scent of Crystal. He could vaguely hear the talk of the other roadies above him as they continued their card game. But it didn’t matter. He was finally nice and warm. Roger drifted off to sleep.

\--

“Crystal, look, he’s asleep.” said Ratty, cooing at the adorable man fast asleep on Crystals lap.

“Awwww, you two are so cute together.” commented a new roadie. Everyone else instantly looked at their cards, trying to move away from Crystals gaze.

“We aren’t together!” Crystal whisper shouts, trying to not disturb the sleeping man. 

“oh” “yeah” Crystal strokes down Roger’s back and holds him in closer though.


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve done studies that say omegas heats don’t really sync up. That is just a myth. Roger read some of them for his classes and he knows that the biological drive of one omega doesn’t impact other omegas, just alphas. But still, he’s pretty sure theres’ something there. Because his heat isn’t due for another month and yet here he is, overheated and needy.

It’s John’s fault, Roger decides, they’ve been in close quarters, even closer than usual while on tour and John’s heat was due last week but didn’t start. There's a push and pull between their cycles clearly. Plus the both of them had to go off of heat suppressants because the ones that they use are still illegal in the US. There are heat suppressants available but only for bonded omegas or those over 30. Which is really stupid, but it has only just gotten better in the UK so Roger can’t be that suprised. He knows John and Brian are considering bonding just to deal with this. 

He can’t really blame them but at this point Roger’s ready to drop kick the both of them off the bus. They are being so cuddly, sitting in the back. Brian rubbing John’s stomach to help ease the heat cramps. Roger can smell their scents mingling, almost bonded. He knows that they both want it. Brian and John have each spoken to him individually about wanting to get bonded, but both are too shy to tell the other one. 

This is going to be a problem though. Because Roger is pretty sure his heat is about to start and here he is in the middle of the USA, with no one to help him out. Freddie helped him through heats in the past when they were sharing a flat, but now Freddie has found Jim. And his usual hookups are all back in london. Where he was supposed to be when this heat started. The plan is for them to hole up in a hotel for a few days, to wait out John’s heat. The next show isn’t until the following week. Which is good because Roger is pretty sure he couldn’t keep a beat for anything. 

Roger glaces back at Brian and John, snuggled up together and he feels a pang of jealousy. He wishes he had someone who cared about him that much. Someone to take care of him like that. Roger doesn’t usually want that, he likes being free and unencumbered, but sometimes, especially around his heats, he can’t help the urges to just find a good alpha and settle down. 

“Roger! Are you ready to explore minneapolis with me?” Freddie asks, startling Roger out of his ruminations. Roger looks up to see his friend sitting across from him.

“Erm, sure.” says Roger, not sure he is quite ready. Wondering how to tell Freddie that he probably won’t be exploring minneapolis with him but rather stay locked up in his hotel room with his knotting dildo for comfort. Freddie as a beta is totally oblivious to the scents filling the tour bus. But not everyone seems to be. A few alpha members of the crew on the bus, including Crystal, Roger’s drum tech, seem to be on edge. Clearly the scent of two omega’s about to go into heat in an enclosed space isn’t doing anything great for them, as they are all crowded at the front of the bus and have opened a window. 

“There are some great art installations we can go look at. And there's a great art museum we can go to.” Freddie babbles on.

“Yeah, about that Fred, I might not be able to join you.” Roger decides to just go for it. Freddie blinks at him, looking confused.

“Why not? I thought it would be fun.”

“I’m going to have to deal with something.” Roger hints and hopes freddie gets it without him having to spell it out.

“What?” Roger is clearly out of luck. 

“My heat, it's here early.” 

“Ohhhh,” now Freddie gets it. He looks amused. “Well, we’ll just have to hit up a bar and find you some alpha to take care of you for a few days. Same as usual.”

Roger considers this, it would be nicer to spend his heat with someone as opposed to dealing with it on his own. 

“Sure Fred, sounds like a plan. Make sure to pick out the biggest Alpha for me.”

\--

Several hours later, things have become worse, the bus feels stuffy now. The wind and snow have picked up, forcing the road crew to close the window. John has stolen every single blanket and coat he can find, and has created a nest at the back of the bus which everyone is politely ignoring. The bumps in the road send jolts of arousal through Roger, and everytime someone moves he gets a whiff of alpha scent. Everyone is also politely ignoring the scent of slick that’s beginning to fill the bus. 

“Fred, can you go ask the bus driver how much longer do we have?” Roger begs Freddie, not wanting to walk through the bus in his state. 

“Why can’t you?”

“Freddie.” Roger pleads, 

“Oh fine,” Freddie is oblivious to all the tensions on the bus, lucky beta. Roger tries to relax as he waits for freddie to return. Part of him, the institucal part has already sorted the scents of the alphas. There are three of them. A scrawny lighting tech who looks about 19 and like he desperately wants to be anywhere else. A burly security guard who is steadfastly ignoring everything and has his face pressed to a book. And of course Crystal, Roger’s own personal roadie and drum tech. 

Roger has to admit he has always found Crystal attractive, he doesn’t look like much, but he’s strong enough. And he has always respected Roger, unlike some other crew members who haven’t been thrilled at the idea of taking orders from an Omega. Queen had faced a lot of shit for having two unmated omegas in their band. Their first record company had gone so far as to demand that Brian and John mate and Roger find someone before they found someone for him, otherwise they wouldn’t be allowed to record their next album. So they’d dropped the record company. 

But Crystal, he’s got a good warm scent, Roger wants to wrap himself up in it. His momentary fantasy of Crystal using those powerful arms to lift him up against a wall is interrupted by Freddie. 

“So, bad news.”

“What?”

“You might have to wait a bit for that big alpha in Minneapolis.”

This doesn’t answer Roger’s question very well, and he starts to ask more when Miami stands up at the front of the bus.

“Everyone, listen up! The road is snowed in up ahead, so we’re going to be getting off the highway and spending the night in sioux falls. I know this isn’t ideal, and we were all planning on getting to Minneapoles and everyone getting a bit of a break in the twin cities, but we don’t want the bus to go off the road. Rooms are going to be tight most likely, according to my roadbook sioux falls has two small hotels so let’s hope they have some roms available, otherwise we’ll be sleeping on the bus. Sorry about this, I’ll let you know more when I know more.”

There are grumbles and gorans, but everyone seems okay with this. Roger is less than thrilled. He’d really rather be in Minneapolis, to his own room where he can deal with this heat in peace, rather than what is likely to be a shared room in a shitty hotel.

“Freddie, what am I going to do?” 

“Sorry Roger, I’d offer to help but you know-” Roger cuts off Freddies offer, back when they were living together, all those years ago, Freddie had helped him through several heats, but now Freddie has Jim, his boyfriend of a little over a year, and Roger isn’t going to ruin that. 

“No Freddie, I’ll just deal.” Roger says stoically, knowing in only a few hours he’s going to be miserable and needy.

“Ooo, I have an idea, why not ask Crystal to help out?” Freddie’s eyes lit up and he seems pleased with himself. 

“What, Crystal?” Roger tries to sound nonchalant, like it isn’t what he’s been thinking about or fantasizing about for the last few weeks. 

“Oh come on Roger, don’t act dumb,” Freddie chides. “I’ve seen you looking at him, you aren’t subtle. And besides, it’s definitely mutual, he’s been checkin out your arse.”

“Freddie!”

“It’s true! Oo I have another idea, don’t worry. I got this.” and with that Freddie gets up and more or less sprints to the front of the bus. Roger can see Freddie talking with Miami and he briefly considers trying to stop whatever Freddie has just put into motion but realizes it’s probably a fool's errand. Also, he’s in a sort of haze now, everything's just need and want and Roger doesn't dare move for fear of spending out the scent of slick everywhere. 

Roger lies his head down in his hands, and closes his eyes, willing himself to just hold on a little bit longer. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows, Freddie is shaking his shoulder. 

“Rog, we’re here.” Roger groans, he can feel the cramps curling up in his belly and he’s soaked his briefs. But he stands up, grabbing his bag. 

Everyone is standing outside the busses, blinking as the snow came down, soft and fluffy. The cold air clears Roger’s head for a moment, giving him a respite however briefly. He can see Brian holding John off to the side, and everyone else huddled together in the cold. 

Miami is talking now and Roger listens in.

“Okay, I have room keys and assignments. I don’t really care if you want to switch but please don’t trash any rooms, the owners here are queen fans and they’ve generously given us a very good rate for the rooms, because we get so many.”

Everyone seems to be okay with this. But Roger knows if they are stuck here for more than a day there are no promises about rooms. Miami pulls out out a packet of keys and a piece of paper. 

“Brian and John, here’s your key.” he hands the key to Brian, muttering to just Brian though Roger is standing close enough to pick up his words. “That's the most insulated suite they have, but please try to be quiet.” 

“Right.” Brian leads John off, somehow carrying both of their bags. 

“Freddie and Phoebe.” Miami calls out, Roger looks over at Freddie, confused. Usually if they have to bunk up together he goes with Freddie. Freddie gives him a wink before going to grab his key. 

“Roger and Crystal.” now Roger understands the wink. He can’t believe Freddie but also he can’t really baer to make a fuss about this now, not when his mind is so foggy and everyone is there. He stomps up, grabs the key from Miami and without checking to see if Crystal is behind him, starts walking to the hotel. 

Crystal follows him silently. They walk into the lobby with its faded carpet and plain walls, Roger checks his key and sees they’ve been given a room on the first floor. Which is great, less to walk. He talks to the door opens it and walks in, dropping his bag and collapsing on one of the beds. 

“Listen Roger, I can see if I can bunk with Ratty or someone,” Crystal says. Sounding apologetic. And Roger knows he should let Crystal do that. But his heat has taken over now and being in an enclosed room with crystal’s scent is overwhelming him. 

“No, stay?” Roger rolls over and looks at Crystal, who has his back against the door and his eyes look wide and scared. He hasn't even dropped his bag yet.

“Roger, what are you asking me?”

“Crystal, please help me with my heat. Please. I need it.” Roger feels ashamed but he’s started crying now, his eyes filling with tears and they roll down his face, leaving burning tracks. 

\--

The atmosphere in the room shifts and now Crystal is holding Roger, pinning him to the bed. Their lips meet, frantically and teeth clashing. 

“Please, alpha.” Roger yelps out and clothing is torn off his overheated body.

“Fuck, Roger,” Crystal mutters as his hands travel down Roger’s exposed torso, unbottoning his slacks and tugging them down along with his briefs. Roger’s cock is hard and red, weeping already with precome and a shudder runs through his body when the cool air hits it. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about this. Thought about you, your body.” 

Roger is naked now, but he needs Crystal to be as well, needs crystal’s flesh against his own. Roger tugs frantically at the hem of Crystal’s shirt and Crystal bats his hands away. 

“Oh no, you want me? Be a good boy and present for me.” Crystal orders, his eyes dark. Roger feels a gush of slick upon hearing the order, and he knows he has leaked onto the bed. He rolls over, hands and knees, exposing himself to Crystal. 

It feels like an age goes by as he waits for something, anything. But it can’t have been more than a moment before Roger feels fingers at his entrance.

“Look at how wet you got for me, what a good boy.” Crystal speaks, trailing one hand down roger’s back and the other toying at his entrance. Roger whimpers and tries to move back onto the fingers. He’s aching, aching to be filled.

Crystal acquiesce to Roger’s unspoken demand and slips two fingers in. They make a squelching noise that causes both men to groan. The fingers feel good, long and calloused, but it isn’t enough. Roger pushes back on them. 

“More please,” he begs. Crystal obliges and adds another finger. Then another. Roger feels fuzzy and overwhelmed. He needs this. Needs to be filled. 

“Crystal, please!” Roger glances over his shoulder up at Crystal. His eyes are so blue and wide, he’s crying again. 

“Okay, on your back.” Crystal tells him, slipping his fingers out. Roger rolls over once again, pulling his knees up and he gets his first glimpse of Crystals cock. It is massive, long and throbbing. The base of it already swelling slightly. Roger needs to have it in him right away. 

Crystal leans down between Roger’s legs and kisses him, a much more gentle kiss than before. 

“Roger, are you sure you want this?” his eyes are kind and questioning. Roger doesn’t want kids right now though. He wants hard and fast. 

“Get that cock in me now. or I swear to god I’ll cut it off and use it myself.” Roger orders. 

“I’ll just go get a condom-”

“Don’t need one, I’m on birth control.” (Roger and John had managed to get on birth control during their time in the states, some things were important enough not to risk going off)

Crystal gets a dark look in his eyes and he’s grabbing Roger by the hips, pulling him close to him. Roger feels the head of Crystal’s cokc press against his entrance and its too much and not enough at the same time. 

“Please, alpha, please fuck me.” Roger is incoherent by the time crystal is finally pushing in. he’s locked his ankles behind crystals back and when crystal is finally fully seated Roger whimpers, finally full. 

Crystal starts of with a gentle thrust, and Roger isn’t taking that. Using his legs, he pulls crystal closer and starts moving his hips as hard as he can. 

Crystal clearly gets the message and beginins fuckin into Roger faster. It feels so good, so dirty and hot. Roger loves being fucked like this, wild and harsh. Crystal is holding onto his hips and pulling them back on himself. Then he leans forward and is now covering Roger with his body. 

Roger cries out, now totally surrounded by Crystal who is still pounding in him for all that he’s worth. 

“Please alpha, fill me up, knot me.” Roger begs.

“Gonna fill you, going to make you come on my cock.” Crystal grunts, slamming into Roger. And finally, Roger can feel him, feel his knot swelling at his entrance. 

Roger cries out, overwhelmed with pleasure and heat as Crystal’s knot locks them together and at the first spurts of heat inside him, Roger comes, spilling his cum over the sheets and collapsing, dragging Crystal with him. 

Roger is pretty sure he blacks out at this point, but when he comes to, Crystal is still on top of him, rutting his hips into Roger and Roger feels more cum spurt inside him, filling him up. He arches into Crystals heat and finally, Roger feels satiated for the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Brian, need you.” whimpers John, clinging to the alpha. They’ve just gotten inside the hotel, and all Brian can think is, must get to room. He checks the key Miami has just handed him and sees they are in room 112.

They head down the hallway, Brian somehow managing to carry both bags and support John who isn’t really all there at this point. 

When they get to the room, Brian fits the key into the door, and opens it with some relief. He processes that the room is nice, a big bed and curtains around the windows. It is clearly a room reserved for omega’s as their partners to in heats. Judging by the cedar door which will dampen the scents.

Brian is grateful for this, as he and John have had issues before with shitty hotels and then if Brian leaves, John gets approached by multiple alphas. It’s lead to some bad situations in the past. But this should be good. 

John goes straight for the closet as Brian drops the bags on the floor, and the younger man gathers a stack of blankets and pillows, arranging them on the bed. 

“John, love?” Brian reaches out and touches John’s shoulder, trying to get him calmed down. 

“Just give me a few, can you go wait in the bathroom while I get everything ready please?” John asks, looking up at Brian with desperation in his eyes. Briank knows John has been anxious all this time, especially away from their flat and he hasn't been able to properly nest for this heat. Brian figures giving John a few minutes to do so is the least he can do. So he gives John a peck on the forehead, noting how overheated John seems. 

“Of course love. Give me a call when you are ready.” Brian tells hiim and heads into the bathroom. 

He is pleased to note that there are plenty of towels in the bathroom, as well as a bottle of scent free body wash. This will be helpful later on, and they will be able to get cleaned. Brian also noted a stack of water bottles in the other room, and some protein bars, which should be good. He grabs the one he had in his pocket and sits down on the closed toilet lid to eat it, knowing he’ll need the energy. He wishes he could persuade John to eat one to but he knows its a lost cause. 

Brian can smell John, his sweet omega scent strengthening and calling out to the alpha in him. He can feel himself growing hard, and overheated himself. Brian pulls off the sweater he’s been wearing, along with the shirt, cursing the cold weather they’ve been stuck with lately. This storm that has delayed them and forced them into this hotel somewhere in wisconsin. 

“Brian?” he hears a soft call and opens the bathroom door, walking out to see Joh. John has assembled nest on the bed, piled high with as many blankets as he could find, He’s curled up in the middle of it, his hair spread out around him and looking perfectly gorgeous. Brian can smell him even better from here and once again gives thanks for the door and probably the walls being lined with cedar. 

\--

John whimpers, he can smell Brian’s alpha scent now, strong and heady. Slick gushes out of him onto the sheets. He needs Brian, needs him now. But Brian hasn’t moved yet. 

“Brian please, I need you.” John rolls over and spreads his legs, on his hands and knees, presenting for his alpha. Within seconds, Brian is on him, rubbing his back and John shudders at his touch, it sends sparks through his body and he feels his cock aching and heavy between his legs. 

“You look so good for me, so good John. What do you need?” Brian’s clever fingers are spreading him apart, playing with his puffy, slick soaked entrance. And John needs him.

“Please Alpha, fill me up, knot me!” Cries John as Brian slips two fingers in him. It’s good, but not enough, and he cants his hips back into Brian’s hands. Brian quickly adds a third and fourth finger, pumping in and out of John and it feels so good. He presses down and John lets out an unholy whine, feeling his prostate stimulated.

“Brian, please!” and John is coming untouched, spurting white ropes of cum across the sheets. And it isn’t enough, he needs to be properly filled, properly full with Brian’s cock and knot and cum. 

John is sobbing as Brian pulls his fingers out, so empty. But then they are replaced by something better. John cries out as he feels the hot, thick cock of his alpha sliding into him.

“Good, I’m going to fill you up. Going to make you feel good. You feel so tight and hot and wet for me. My good little omega.” Brian is talking to him as he pushes in, and rather than quenching the flames that seem to be engulfing John, it’s like throwing oil onto the fire, and he groans as more slick gushes out of him, easing the passage of Brian into him. 

It seems to take an age, and John wishes Brian wouldn’t be so patient, would just slam into him and fuck him hard like he needs. But that wouldn’t be Brian, wouldn’t be the kind, caring alpha he loves so much. 

“Is this good? Is it okay?” brian asks John, pressing the last inch into him and john weeps with how good it feels. He can’t even speak anymore, just moan and hope that Brian takes the que to fuck him properly. 

Fortunately Brian seems to understand, and he slides back, almost pulling on. John whines because he needs this, needs Brian back inside him and filling him up. Before he can do anything about it though. Brian is slamming back in him, fillin him to the hilt and John cries out.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So hot and tight.” Brian mutters, thrusting in and out of John at an increasing pace, unable to help himself from speeding up, not when John feels so good around him. He bends down and buries his face in John’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks to show everyone that this is his omega, his mate.

John feels Brian’s teeth in his neck, the bites sending shudders through his body. And Brian filling him up, thrusting into his willing body. John can’t get enough, and he just his hips backwards, trying to increase the pace. 

“Please, alpha,” John cries out, because he needs more, needs Brian to be harder and really take him, “please, knot me, breed me, alpha please!” 

On the words, breed me, Brian hips give a stutter and suddenly he’s fucking John as hard as he can. Slamming into him with a terrible squelching noise as more of the slick runs down John’s legs. The fog of the heat has gotten to the both of them. Neither man aware of what he is saying, other than the need for them to be joined fully together. 

“I’m going to fill you up, going to make you mine.” Brian pants in Johns ear, and John clenches at that thought. He’s going under, no thoughts other than the need to be knotted and filled. And john now can feel something at his entrance, something bigger and he cries because he knows what it is.

Brian inches into him, it takes an agonizing long time for the both of them. But finally he’s in, filling John up. And as the knot slips past the ring of muscles, which draw it in, John is overwhelmed and comes with a shout, clenching around Brian who starts spilling into him, pumping him full of his cum. 

John is blissed out, filled with his alpha’s knot and cum. He collapses on the bed, his arms no longer able to hold him up. Brian growls and follows his omega, pushing him into the mattress, lying on his back and continuing to rut into john. 

John feels more warmth filling him up, and lets out a dry sob. Nothing matters right now, nothing but him and Brian, tied together and warm and happy. He would be content to be like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

“That one’s orion, you can see the three stars that make the belt right there, and then that’s the shoulders.” 

“What about over there? Is that the big dipper?” 

“Yeah, it’s super clear tonight.” 

“Yeah! Cause we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Shut up Roger.”

“Yeah shut up Roger.” 

“Where’s virgo? I want to see my star sign.”

“Right by the horizon over there, it doesn't look like much to be honest, cause it’s really big, but those five stars there form kind of a box, and then it has extensions.”

“I think I can see it?”

“I can’t see shit.”

“That’s cause you’re blind. Ow!”

“Roger, don’t hit Crystal just because he’s telling the truth.” 

“Stay out of the Freddie!”

“And that one is Leo, which is your star sign, love.”

“Oo, I see it, how nice.”

“Hey it’s also mine, were you talking to me Brian? Am I your love?”

“He was clearly talking to Deaky.” 

“No need to get jealous Chrys.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sticking with you Crystal, you aren’t getting rid of me this easily.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Where’s your star sign Brian? Cancer, right?”

“We can’t see it right now, maybe a bit later.”

“I must say darlings, this is lovely.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes it is.”

“Too bad we only get to see this because the bus broke down.”


End file.
